


Shimmery Violet Tail

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [32]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Merman Robbie, Sailor Sportacus, Sportacus finally pays for being so Extra, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: mermaid!Robbie saving sailor!SportacusThe start of the Mermaid AU fic~





	1. Blue Fish

**Author's Note:**

> The first AU prompt! Boy was this one fun. This is another one I'm keeping open in case someone asks for more chapters.

Robbie liked swimming close to human ships, despite his cousin’s warnings. He liked catching the things that fell or were tossed into the ocean and adding them to his collection. Human inventions were very interesting.

Usually, upon seeing Robbie and his shimmery violet tail, humans would scream or yell for more onlookers. Some even tried to catch or hurt Robbie.

This time, however, the sailor in the blue hat just smiled down at Robbie and waved. 

Perplexed, Robbie waved back. He swam a little closer to the ship. The human was leaning so far over the railing that maybe he would drop something.  

As if sensing his thoughts, the human held out what looked like a piece of wood. It was a thin, brown bar, with a brightly colored cover hiding half of it. The deck of the ship was a few feet above the water so whatever the gift was, it was slightly out of reach.

Robbie wasn’t as agile as some of his brethren but for a gift from a human, he could pull something off. He dived, turned, and swam straight up. He leaped clear out of the water, grabbed the bar, and fell back into the ocean. When he came back up, the sailor was clapping.

The bar wasn’t made of wood at all. It was a moist thing that reminded him of mud. Robbie looked up at the sailor. The human was looking at him expectantly. When Robbie tilted his head, the human mimed chewing.

Robbie sniffed the bar. It was slightly damp from when he had landed back in the water, but he could still smell a completely new, almost exciting scent. He took a small bite. A sweet, delicious taste exploded on his tongue. He stared at the bar in awe for a few moments, his tail keeping him from going under. He ate the rest of it enthusiastically. 

Above him, the human laughed, holding the bright covering in his hand. He seemed happy that Robbie had enjoyed the snack. 

An idea formed in Robbie’s mind and he dived deep under the water. When he came up, he sped towards the surfaces once again. This time, instead of grabbing something from the blue human, Robbie tossed him something.  

He landed back in the water with a splash and looked up excitedly. The blue human was grinning widely, holding the biggest blue fish Robbie could find. 

The two formed a weird friendship without words. The human tossed Robbie a few more sweet things as well as a compass that was in far better condition than the ones Robbie got from scouting the bottom of the ocean. In returned, Robbie gave him more fish and a few blue shells. Robbie had a feeling blue was the sailor’s favorite. 

Robbie followed the ship for hours. Obviously inspired by Robbie’s tricks to jump out of the water, the sailor began showing off his own stunts on the ship’s railing; flips and cartwheels and all sorts of acrobatics Robbie couldn’t do with a tail. 

Then, someone noticed them.

Another human, this one in yellow, appeared at the blue sailor’s side. As soon as he saw Robbie, he pointed and shouted. This startled Robbie’s human, who had been doing a handstand, and he toppled over.

Into the ocean.

Hitting his head on the railing as he fell.

With a curse, Robbie dived under the water. It was nearing dusk, and the sun was casting a foreboding red glow on the water. For a moment, Robbie thought his human had split his skull. But no, there he was, floating motionless not far away, no blood in sight. Robbie grabbed him and held him close as he beat his way to the surface. 

More sailors had gathered by the side of the ship by this point but Robbie didn’t care. He kept his human’s head above water and checked his scalp for any bleeding. The human’s eyes fluttered open and Robbie got a good look at his face for the first time since they met. 

His eyes were the clearest blue, like the ocean early in the morning. With his hat gone, Robbie could see his wavy short hair. He smiled at Robbie and reached up a hand to Robbie’s face. 

He said something in human-speak and kissed Robbie on the cheek. 

Robbie would have floated there forever, stunned, if the other sailors hadn’t thrown down an orange ring tied to the ship. Robbie’s human slid out of Robbie’s grasp and held on to the ring as the sailors pulled him up. 


	2. Blue Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus makes friends with a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this because 1) I like the idea of getting the 'human' version of their meeting and 2) I wanted to tell you all that the full Mermaid AU fic will be out sometime this week! Sign up for author alerts from me or just keep checking my works page. A lot of you wanted a fleshed out Mermaid AU so I wanted to make sure you all knew one was coming soon. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this retelling! Thanks for all you support and patience!
> 
> Edit: [The Fic Is Up!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12798678/chapters/29211960)

The novelty of the open ocean never got old to Sportacus. There was always that thrill of adventure, of freedom, that coursed through him when land was out of sight. Near the bow of the ship, Sportacus leaned over to watch the sea pass below them, holding his blue hat in place when a strong gust of wind hit the sails.

Further out, something purple caught his eye. Sportacus looked up to find someone breaking the surface of the water beside the ship. Someone with dark hair, pale skin, and a shimmery violet tail instead of legs.

Sportacus gasped. A mermaid? Already? They had only been sailing for two weeks!

The mermaid (merman?) noticed Sportacus staring. Sportacus couldn’t see his expression from this distance but the creature started to slowly sink back into the water. Before it could vanish completely, Sportacus flashed his most charming smile and waved.

After a moment, the mermaid waved back. He swam closer to the ship. He peered curiously up at Sportacus, eyes wide. His dark hair looked miraculously dry and fluffy.

Trying to think of some way to show he was friendly, Sportacus felt around his pockets. He came up with a candy bar he had been saving for Stephanie. He unwrapped it and held it over the rail of the ship. The mermaid cocked his head, staring at the candy. He dove under the water. For a moment, Sportacus thought he had scared him. Then, like a dolphin, the mermaid leapt clear out of the water and grabbed the candy bar. He fell back into the ocean with a flop and Sportacus clapped at the trick.

When the mermaid came back up, he sniffed the candy. He looked back at Sportacus and tilted his head again. That’s right; the creature had probably never seen candy in his life! Sportacus mimed eat the bar. Cautiously, the mermaid took a bite. He looked shocked for a moment before devouring the treat. Sportacus chuckled. Maybe sweets weren’t the best thing to introduce to a mermaid’s digestion but he seemed to like it enough.

Without warning, the mermaid disappeared under water again. He sprang back out and tossed a large blue fish at Sportacus. Food for food, Sportacus guessed as he caught it.

The two traded various objects as the afternoon wore on. Sportacus received a few beautiful blue shells and some more fish. In return he gave the mermaid a few more sweets. He even dropped his compass down for the other to examine. He had noticed the mermaid had a brown, human-looking bag around his torso. Maybe he collected human things?

The mermaid preformed more flips, much to Sportacus’ delight. It made Sportacus want to show off as well so he did some cartwheels and flips on the railing. The mermaid would clap and grin at these displays, which only encouraged Sportacus.

He was in the middle of a hand stand when a voice cried, “Sportacus, _look_!”

Startled, Sportacus lost his grip and toppled over. He felt his head smack into the rail of the ship and he saw stars. Before he had fully registered that he had fallen, his back hit the water.

Suddenly he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t figure out which way was up. Sportacus’ head swam as he tried to convince his body to move. Everything seemed so far away...

Then someone was holding him, pulling him up. As soon as his head cleared the water, Sportacus took in a lungful of air. He coughed a few times before opening his eyes.

The mermaid was beautiful up close. Dark violet eyes stared down at Sportacus, full of worry, a pale hand combing Sportacus’ hair and feeling his scalp.

Sportacus reached up his own hand and cupped his mermaid’s face. “Thank you,” he said. Then he leaned forward and kissed his rescuer’s cheek. Had he paused to think about it, Sportacus would have reflected on how warm the half fish creature felt under his lips. As it was, he was distracted by a life ring that suddenly landed in the water beside them.

With a parting smile, Sportacus grabbed the ring and let himself be pulled away from his mermaid. He looked up at the ship where a concerned Íþróttaálfurinn and Stephanie stood waiting for him as the crew pulled the life ring up.

Once on the ship, he was immediately accosted by his brother.

“What were you _doing_?” Íþró barked. He sounded angry but at the same time he was hugging the life out of Sportacus. “Are you okay?!”

“How’s your head?” Stephanie asked, tugging on Sportacus’ sleeve.

“I am fine, really,” Sportacus said, stepping out of Íþró’s grasp. He rubbed the spot where his head had connected with the ship and looked down at the water. The mermaid was gone but, just a few yards out, Sportacus saw a purple tail shimmering in the evening sun. He grinned, “I think I have made a friend.”


End file.
